Prelude To The Shadow
by Apostle Of The God Hand
Summary: The first of the berserk WOT crossover, please read and revew this is My first fic


OK here it is, first off hold on to your monocles cuz guess what, I DONT OWN EITHER BERSERK OR THE WHEEL OF TIME, yeah I know shocked ain't ya? Sorry but thats life. Also, if you haven't finished at least book seven you might get a little lost, just warning you, Now Enjoy:  
  
  
  
The Gholam lounged in the small rickety stool he sat in, his feet where propped up on the wall as he watched out the small window. The stool was the room's only piece of furniture. Not even a bed or washstand sat in the room, only a small palette on the floor and the stool. But the Gholam did not stay here, no, he merely needed it for the moment. It offered a good view of the tavern across the street, the tavern Mat Cauthan had just stepped into. The Gholam enjoyed following the man on his trips out of the palace. He was always watching Mat. Watching and waiting, soon he would strike. He was not alone in the room. Its former occupant lay on the floor behind the Gholams stool, his face frozen in the terror of his last moments, his body drained of all its blood, the Gholam liked human blood the best. This one had been necessary, he was in the room the Gholam needed, but it had still been.......fun, necessary and fun. The room was tiny, but people had to stay where they could since the Seanchan arrived. This one was no more than a small nook on the second floor of a fish shop, but for some reason it had a window. The Gholam did not care the reasons, he sat watching watching out the window at the tavern door. The moment Mat comes out , The Gholam would follow, where ever Mat went he would follow, untill the time was right.  
  
The shift of boots behind him announced someone else now occupied the room with him, bounding from the stool faster than any myrddraal could the Gholam was up and facing the door ready for attack, How had I not heard it he thought. Then his eyes fell upon Shaidar Haran, Bigger than any normal Myrddraal he leaned on the wall next to the door, his feet propped out before him, even then he had to bend his neck to keep from hitting the ceiling, his face hiding deep with in the hood of his night black cloak, and his arms where crossed over his chest. The Gholam took a deep swallow "What are you doing here?" the Gholam asked in a barely stable voice "Do you know who I am?" Shaidar asked back in a raspy haunting voice. Know him? the Gholam thought , every darkfriend and shadowspawn now knew Shaidar Haran, "The hand of the dark" in the old tongue, the voice of the great master in this world, but why was he here? "Of course I do"the Gholam answered back "how may I serve the great lord". Shaidar Harans black armor seemed to flow as he uncrossed his arms and pulled away from the wall, forcing him to stoop, so deeply that he bent at the waist "The great lord is not exactly pleased with your results here" he said as his pale bloodless lips quirked into a smile "I have done all I can, Cauthan has found a way to harm Me, I must be very careful" he responded tracing the scar on this cheek, Cauthan had used some kind of Ter'Angreal shaped like a fox head to burn him the first time they fought "Careful yes" Shaidar started "But not incompetent, the master wants him dead and are doing a less than satisfactory job". The Gholam began to sweat, something he had never done before "Don't worry, you will not be killed, we would not want to waste such a precious asset as you" Shaidar told him "However we have decided to take a more........direct approach" he said, his bloodless lips moving into a more wicked grin.   
  
Just then a loud ruckus erupted from the street, The Gholam turned to look out the window and his eyes fell upon quite a scene, the windows of the tavern had been broken by seanchan solders that had been thrown threw them, and people where spilling out of every exit the building offered, including the already broken windows. He did not see Cauthan anywhere in the throng, the arrival of the Seanchan civil watch only added to the jumble of people, and he could not see Cauthan "Where did he go!" the Gholam exclaimed "WHERE DID HE BLOODY GO!" he roared again "Never mind him for now" Shaidar said behind him "But the master does want him dead, and soon , so here is the plan we will follow to the letter"  
  
The more Shaidar spoke, the more the Gholam sweated, by the time he left the room his clothes clung to him as if he had been in a rain storm. He moved quickly down the backstairs and out into the ally way, it was night out, they must have been talked for a long time, it certanly had felt like it. Now to find Cauthan, the man would certanly be back to the palace by now. The Gholam moved quietly down the ally, through maze of tiny roads towards the palace to watch, and wait untill the time was right.   



End file.
